Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to an array substrate of a display panel, and more particularly to an array substrate having a semiconducting layer with different curvatures of the inner and outer edges.
Description of the Related Art
Today, electronic products with displays, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (i.e. tablet PC, flat PC, ex: iPad), laptops, monitors, and televisions, are necessary tools for work and leisure in the daily life. Liquid crystal display (LCD) is the most popular displays in use. Being compact in size, light in weight, power-saving and radiation-free, LCDs are the most popular displays in use. LCD is a flat panel display, electronic visual display, or video display that uses the light modulating properties of liquid crystals. LCD possesses the excellent characteristics such as compact in size, light weight, easy to carry, having reasonable price, higher display quality and operation reliability. Also, viewer's eyes feel much more comfortable looking at a LCD. Older cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors are being replaced by LCD. Currently, LCDs provide a versatile choice in sizes, shapes and resolutions for the consumer.
Currently, the liquid crystal displays (LCD) can be divided into amorphous silicon thin film transistor (a-Si TFT)-LCDs and low temperature poly Si thin film transistor (LTPS TFT)-LCDs. The carrier mobility within transistor in LTPS TFT-LCD is 100 times (>100 cm2/V·s) higher than that in a-Si TFT-LCD. Also, LTPS allows the CMOS process to be directly performed on the glass substrate. Compared to a-Si TFT-LCD, LTPS TFT-LCD has the advantages of quick response, high brightness, high aperture ratio, high resolution and low power consumption. Also, the LTPS TFT has high-density layout characteristic. Those features of the LTPS TFT are suitable for the applications of organic light emitting display (OLED) panels, and an OLED display panel with high brightness and high display quality can be easier achieved, and the lifetime of OLED can be extended.
The important factors for manufacturing a qualified display panel includes not only the details in procedures such as accurate patterning steps (ex: lithography and etch) without breaking metal layers (ex: conductive traces) and the semiconducting layers, but also the electrical performances such as the resistance, capacitance meeting the requirements of the product, thereby producing the display panel with good reliability. The faulty design of the display panel will lead to the decreases of the yield and reliability of production.